


in the afternoon light

by ackermanx



Category: Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken | Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 21:13:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12873159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ackermanx/pseuds/ackermanx
Summary: kiss meme: goofy kiss





	in the afternoon light

**Author's Note:**

> for abb!! (hi abb you've probably seen this already but h

_It's strange being lovers,_ Eliwood thinks. 

 

He peeks to his right, not daring to turn his head or he  _knows_ he'll be caught staring. Hector was always the more observant one - for all his carelessness on the battlefield and his brash exterior, Hector could always tell when something was wrong

 

 _Like right now_.

 

"Everything all right?" Hector asks, peering curiously at Eliwood's face. A vague smile tugs at the corner of his lips when Eliwood starts, looks down at their tangled hands, and turns a rather nice shade of pink.

 

"N-Nothing," he manages to stutter out. "I was just...thinking?"

 

"Ah. Penny for your thoughts, then?"

 

"Oh...it's - "

 

Eliwood flushes even  _more,_ and - wow, Hector really has to watch himself, because he could stare at Eliwood like this all day if he could.

 

" - it's nothing, really. I'm just really lucky to have you, you know?"

 

This time, it's Hector's turn to turn bright red. And even though he badly wants to scoop Eliwood up and kiss him silly right then and there, Hector restrains himself (somehow) and settles for Eliwood's hand instead, pressing his mouth into the center of his palm and vibrating his lips against the skin.

 

"Wh - hey!" Eliwood starts giggling ( _giggling!_ ) in surprise. "Stop, that - that tickles!"

 

"Did you know," Hector says in between muffled kisses, "that I love you more than you can imagine? More than is probably healthy for me?"

 

"You - "

 

Eliwood ducks his head in embarrassment, but makes no move to pull his hand away. "Perhaps we can continue this conversation in a more...private place? Where we don't have to be as careful with what we say or do."

 

Grinning, Hector stands up and follows Eliwood back into the palace.

 

"That's the best idea you've had all day."

**Author's Note:**

> yell at me on twitter @axlotlols


End file.
